


Hope

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling guarda Ed dimenarsi davanti a un tavolo pieno di piatti sporchi vuoti e ride, felice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Ling ama come Edward si scaldi ogni volta che lo obbliga a pagare il pranzo per lui, ama come cerchi disperatamente il supporto di suo fratello senza speranza alcuna.   
Non gli capitava da tempo di incontrare qualcuno con così tanta energia, e a prescindere dal vero motivo per cui non smette di tampinarlo, Ling è davvero felice che il destino abbia messo Edward Elric sulla sua strada. È la vita che gli mancava, l’energia che ha perso prima di iniziare il suo viaggio della speranza, la dedizione a uno scopo che sembra impossibile da realizzare.  
Ling guarda Ed dimenarsi davanti a un tavolo pieno di piatti sporchi vuoti e ride, felice.  
Non vorrebbe avere nessun altro da tampinare.


End file.
